


浮生曼陀罗

by UKNOWHEAVEN



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-16 05:21:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7254082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UKNOWHEAVEN/pseuds/UKNOWHEAVEN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint脱离了Loki的掌控，却一直不能忘记他，在他噩梦里，他不知道的是，是他爱上了Loki。而和他相同经历的bucky，也喜欢上了Clint。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

这是梦境还是真实？一片黑色和白色的曼陀罗交叉错落，铺满了一整个山脚，还有那若隐若现的味道。Clint想要走得更近，就被身后的Bucky拎住了。“小心点，Clint，有毒。”所有人都知道曼陀罗有毒，但却耐不住它的风情万种，种着，养着，留着，无可救药。Clint有些恍惚，这个场景在他的梦里已经闪现很多次，那个梦就像是一段老旧的默片，沉寂，黑白。他看着那个人的嘴开开合合，却没有听到什么，他试图在梦里追上那个人，想要他滚出自己的梦，却只能看着那个人越来越远，而自己在曼陀罗田中，无尽的奔跑，始终没有办法离开。他觉得无助，但是他不允许。

“Clint，别分心，基地里面有动静。”Bucky冰冷的手臂让Clint瞬间回过神来，甩了甩头，将梦甩到脑后，专心在任务上。同样是被洗脑，Bucky却能被科技所治愈，而地球上，还是没有办法解决阿斯加德的魔法。Clint的心魔没办法治愈，甚至没有办法，让别人知道。他藏得那么深，甚至连顶尖的心理医生都确定不了他的病情。九月的太阳那么毒辣，Clint握弓的手变得黏腻不堪，看见Bucky外露的机械臂，Clint有忍不住想要触摸的冲动。恩，他终于把注意力转移到要不要借Bucky的机械臂降降温。他妈的真好，有一条自带降温系统的机械臂。话说，同样是被洗脑，为什么他什么技能点都没有被提升。

Clint趁着Bucky认真监视基地的时候，脑中略放空闪过许多吐槽点，从Jarvis买回来的甜点越来越怪异，Coulson越发后退的发际线，Thor和Hulk毫无厘头的争论，谁的制服更加好看，到Steve最近对他有点怪异的态度。极小声的‘叮’的一声让Clint的思维被打断了，在不到0.1秒意识到是地雷保险断了的声音，他拉过Bucky的手臂，他妈的，终于摸到了，Clint想着。而身体反射性的将Bucky大部分护在自己怀里。Clint在晕过去的时候想着，保佑Bucky没有晕过去，能把他弄走，要是他们两被发现，那这脸就丢大了，回去肯定要被嘲笑的。还有，最好自己不要挂了，那家他最喜欢的甜点店推出最新口味的甜饼，他还没有吃到呢。他和Bruce最新设计的箭头，他还没有做出来试一试。Natasha还准备给他们这些单身男人安排相亲呢，他可不能一身伤就去见人家女孩子，万一把Natasha惹怒了怎么办？

还是那一片曼陀罗花田，还是那一个人，还是听不到任何一个字，但是那一个夸张的‘嘣’的嘴型，他却是看的一清二楚。他想要问他为什么会知道？但是拼命呼喊还是听不到任何声音。他的这个梦依旧是一段默片，安静，灰暗。那个人只是微微一笑，一如往常，一如他曾经给过的温柔。Clint又开始漫无止境的奔跑，那个人也开始越来越远。Clint回过头看了一眼，在他的奔跑踩踏下依旧不变的曼陀罗花田，思维才逐渐意识到自己在做梦，自己在梦里，你可以醒来的，你必须要醒来。

“My Hawkeye，要走了吗？”梦境的转换，那是Loki控制他的时候，他们住的临时场所，一个安全屋。Loki换成正常人服装，一副绅士的模样。而他自己，则站在旁边检查自己的弓箭，并没有理他。Loki用手杖把Clint的头挑起来，让他看向自己。“不许忽视我，你必须一直看着我，my Hawkeye。”而自己毫无所动，只是点点头，“I will keep my eyes on you，master。”然后，Loki的动作有点急躁，Clint觉得那时的自己的嘴巴被咬得有些痛。他不是很在意，相对于那些疼痛，和Loki亲吻给他的那些叛逆的心理快感，更令他着迷。那些被他埋在心里深处的叛逆，背叛，在遇到Loki的时候，全部被释放出来，那些他渴望却又不敢触碰的罪恶。最后还是Clint停住了那一个越演越烈的吻，“任务，还有任务。”

对，还有任务。突然醒过来的Clint似乎吓到了在一边挂点滴的Bucky。复仇者大厦熟悉的医疗室。哇哦，他到底睡了多久。“James，我睡了多久？”Clint动了动身体，恩，看来受的伤还不小。“一天一夜。”恩，一天一夜，似乎也不是很久？那任务到底怎么样了？Clint转过头看着Bucky，“刚好Thor来了，他就和Natasha去了。”Bucky是不怎么爱说话的，什么事在他的口里出来，很简洁的就说完了。两个人沉默了一会儿，“你很痛苦，在睡着的时候。”Bucky还是开了口，Clint盯着令人眩晕的白色的墙，“你不是也会吗？在脑子被动了一点手脚之后。”Clint明白为什么Steve会让Bucky跟在自己的身边，大概就是Steve想让Bucky更好的释怀，放下。“但是我现在不会了。”Bucky看着Clint的侧脸，这个男人的外表看起来并不过分的强硬，甚至可以用Cute来形容，但却很容易给人莫名其妙的安全感，很容易让人相信，那沙哑的声音背后，会有数不尽的故事。

“是啊，谁让我遇上了一位阿斯加德的半神。”Clint特有沙哑的笑声，Bucky皱了皱眉。“没有人会怪你。”Clint突然顿住了笑声，闭上眼睛又忽然睁开。“是的，但是没有了愧疚感，你还会觉得自己是个正常人吗？”Bucky顿了一下，心里有点不舒服。“我不是针对你，我也会愧疚，但是我做不到。”“你掩盖的很好，我们都看不出来。”Clint又笑了起来，笑的过于用力，以至于咳了起来，牵动后背的伤。Bucky眼睁睁地看着医生护士进来打针，止咳，自己却连手都伸不过去。他机械臂的手指蜷了又伸，伸了又蜷，其实他什么问题都没有，只是来吊两瓶葡萄糖而已，可是。。。。

“Oh god！好久没有受过这么重的伤了。该死的，怎么碰上赵小姐回国了，重生摇篮多方便啊。”重新趴回床上的Clint终于放松下来了，好在背后的创伤其实不严重，明天就可以不用趴着睡了。“Hey，James，你现在还会想起在俄罗斯的记忆么？”沉默了一会，Clint又开口了，“偶尔会，在遇到那些我杀过的人的亲人朋友的时候。”Bucky舔了舔嘴唇，终于放松了下来，在Clint每次和他谈到以前的事情的时候，这意味着Clint又要开导他了。

Bucky走了之后，Clint一个人趴在床上，看电视。恩，略有点无聊。今天和Bucky谈到最后并没有什么收获。也就是意味着，Bucky在各种意义上好得差不多了，或者在各种意义上变得更坏了。Clint希望是另一种，想起Steve最近略加怪异的态度，他要是把Bucky带不好了，Steve估计就要生吞活剥他了。晚上，Natasha来的时候，Clint正在和给他擦身体的护士据理力争,想要听摇滚乐。单纯的女护士被Clint调戏得脸红耳赤。好吧，其实他没有说什么下流的话，就是睁着眼睛，声音略带尾音的和她说话。“才几天不见，你的厚脸皮已经更上一层楼了。”Natasha坐在沙发上，把双脚架在床边，还好她穿的是作战服，不是裙子。Clint把自己脑中略有臆想的的念头甩到脑后。“我可是什么都没有做啊。”Clint略有点无辜，他明明没有调戏那个护士的，魅力大,怪我罗！“你是没有，只不过是趁她在擦你的大腿的时候说，摇滚会让我更兴奋，我都听到了。”Natasha毫不犹豫地戳破了Clint的话，但是看着他眨巴眨巴眼睛，她又有点相信，Clint单纯只是想听摇滚乐而已。

“和Thor出任务怎么样？”Natasha有点不悦，他还是这个样子，所有知道的事情都要关心一遍。“很好，Thor一锤子把那个基地的发电给轰了。”Natasha一句就把任务给带过了。“听James说，爆炸的时候，你把他抱在了怀里了？”Natasha挑了挑眉，扯开了话题，“是，这个有问题？这只是习惯性。”Clint耸了耸肩后，Natasha忍不住摇了摇头，“没问题，只是Clint你有没有想过，James是超级士兵，他护住你的话，就不会像你一样躺在病床上，也就不用我去出任务了。”“我当时可没有时间想那么多的。”光想小甜饼去了，Clint突然严肃了脸，“而且，要是James受伤，晕倒，或者怎么着了，我可没有办法把他弄回来。”Natasha绷不住有了笑意，Clint也嘿嘿地笑了几声。“请进。”听见敲门声之后，两个又恢复了略带笑意的脸。开门进来的是刚才给Clint擦身子的护士，依旧红着脸。“这是我的耳机，可以，可以借你听歌用。别放摇滚，医疗室里，不许吵的。”她把手里的耳机扔在沙发上，就又离开了。Natasha忍不住踢了一下Clint的大腿，“我真的太小看你的魅力了。我之前还在想，要帮你们几个单身的介绍女孩子，安排相亲，你肯定是最难搞定的一个，没想到，哈哈哈。。。。”Clint接过耳机，抗议道：“Nat~，我虽然没有他们几个高大英俊，但是，我不像他们几个那样呆板木愣。女孩子也会和风趣幽默的男生约会的。”Natasha笑的更欢了。

复仇者大厦还是一如既往的热闹，Wanda和Vision依旧借着做饭在互相调情。Clint很想拍拍Vision的肩头，你想拐我家的闺女，你才几岁，不到三岁？鉴于拍Vision肩头画面不是很好看，Clint考虑了一下，转头对Wanda说，你才是个高中生，选择加入复仇者战队，我勉强同意，但是你的学业也不许荒废。然后再转头，就看见Wanda在请教Vision各种问题，该死的，Vision就是一台能行走的电脑了。看完笑话的Natasha拍拍Clint的肩头，别担心，Wanda会很高兴她有个替她操心的老爸的。

“My Hawkeye，你还想要更多吗？”黏腻的空气，Loki跪在他的身后，衣衫整洁的啃咬着他的脖子，双手也伸进Clint的衣服里抚摸着。Clint的裤子已经被剥了下来，射过一次的性器，在Loki的挑逗下又有抬头的痕迹。“Yes，I want，master。”Clint冷眼的看着梦里的自己被Loki操得不能自己，看着自己和Loki在完事后，有一搭没一搭的聊着第二天要做的事，甚至看着自己翻身骑在Loki的身上，问他要不要再来一次？该死的Loki Odinson，滚出我的脑海。


	2. Chapter 2

Bucky到训练场的时候，Clint已经在射箭了，Bucky愣了一下，他以为只有自己才会在凌晨两点睡不着。“你也睡不着？”Bucky调好了手枪，准备和Clint一决高下，弓箭手和阻击手的对决。“嗯哼，你也一样，做恶梦？”Clint的手没有停下来。Bucky摇摇头，“不是，不习惯睡那么多。”Clint放下箭筒，把移到面前的箭靶上的箭拔了下来。“别给你的身体下指令，也别暗示你的身体。”Bucky歪了歪头，“你是说，给自己下指示。”

“对。”“可是我没有下指示啊。”“你当然不知道，你的想法，你的习惯，甚至是，你的自己的行为。”Bucky沉默了一会，看着Clint在收拾东西准备离开，“你不练习了？”Clint摇摇头将箭筒背回身上。“不了，我累了，回去刚好可以睡了。”Bucky放下手枪，歪着头想了想，“那我也回去。”Clint楞了一下，但还是笑了笑，和Bucky摆摆手，回去。

Clint的呻吟像是沙漠里的风，火热，令人发烫。Loki看着眼前那个倚在床头的人，将双手垂在两旁，不能反抗，他的手臂因为忍耐着而鼓起了青筋，Loki着迷的看着这躯体在自己的挑拨下而起的反应。“你感觉怎么样，My hawkeye？”Loki搂着Clint的腰，顶了顶他的胯部。“很好，Master，如果，如果你再快一点，就更好了。”Loki在后穴作乱的手让Clint顿了一下。“嘘，别那么着急，My hawkeye，我们得慢慢来。说着这话的时候，Loki感觉自己的胯部被勒得很疼。

Loki顶在Clint的腰，手指在湿热的后穴里抽插搅弄，每一次刺中前列腺都能让Clint发出含糊的呻吟，他疲软的性器在Loki的手掌的包裹抽动下，在后穴快感的刺激下，颤颤地抬起了头。Clint似乎不满只有自己被挑逗得神志不清，伸手搂住Loki的脖子，在他的耳边，更加用力的呻吟，换来两只手更加快速地动作。过了一会，Clint在射出来的时候，张嘴含住了Loki的耳朵，几乎将整个人顶在Loki的身上。Loki扣着他的腰，将他翻了个个儿，开始啃咬他的后颈。他很喜欢这个动作，就像是雄性的猫科动物，在征服雌性猫科动物的时候，都会咬住雌性的后颈，以示征服。而雌性的猫科动物会在发情的时候，将平时不肯被碰的后颈，给自己的雄性伴侣舔咬。发情一词在Loki的脑海闪过的时候，他觉得自己的胯部又紧了。“My hawkeye，你想要更多吗？”

Clint还是很不习惯Loki的硬挺，太大了，即使充分扩张后，还是会有撑开的感觉，还是能鲜明的描绘出那个东西的形状，甚至是它表面的青筋。好在Loki足够温柔，给Clint时间去适应。“Clint，Clint，撑住，”Loki的声音里带着笑意。“操你的。”Clint喘着粗气，想要反手给Loki一个肘子。“我会的。”说着轻轻地动了一下，让自己的硬挺挺进更深的地方。“该死的，你到底动不动？”麻痒的感觉一直在他的脑海里噼里啪啦的燃烧着。Loki在他的耳边低声的笑着，下身开始慢慢地动了起来。缓慢的抽插带来的只有不痛不痒的快感，Clint却倔强的不说，他在等待Loki受不了。“感觉怎么样？”Loki将手扣在Clint的腰上。“不怎么样。”话音刚落，Loki就开始了不要命的抽查，从三浅一深到次次命中Clint的敏感点。

他知道Loki是故意的，所以忍着不出声，无论他有多想呻吟出声。“那现在怎么样？”漫长的抽插里，再加上忍耐着，Clint耗费了很多体力，汗水在他粗粝的皮肤上滑过，莫名的，Loki觉得极其性感。这个男人永远在你不知道的时候，给你惊喜。“Clint，叫出来，我想听。”Loki在他的耳边诱惑着，下身还在强力地挺动着，根本不给Clint喘息的机会。“我，不。”Loki突如其来喷在他而耳边的气，差点让他软了下去。Loki撑住他的双手，将他带坐在自己硬挺上，以更为凶残的方式抽插着。在顶下去的瞬间，Clint忍不住惊叫了一声，“这样才对，我喜欢你的声音，太他妈的性感了。”Clint的声音有种说不清道不明的感觉，在Loki的眼里。带着点男人的粗犷，他特有的沙哑，他喜欢说话带有一点俏皮的尾音和鼻音，全部糅合起来，造就了Clint这种声线，光是听着他的呻吟，Loki就觉得自己能射了。

“该死了，你根本不知道你自己有多令人着迷。”在Loki一边舔咬着他的耳朵，一边喘着气说着这话的时候，积累的快感终于喷发而出，后穴用力绞着Loki的硬挺，不可抑制的射了出来。Loki压制住Clint的动作，深深地抽插了几下，才将硬挺抽了出来，射了。令人有些恍惚的高潮后，Loki在混乱的床上找个干净的地方，靠在床头，将Clint抱在怀里，是一具温热的身体，带着强烈的心跳，还有不可琢磨的心思。“Clint，如果我被抓的话，怎么办？”“Master，你不会被抓的，我会看着你的。”“如果呢？”Clint似乎在考虑着，“我会把你救出来的。”“恩，你要好好记住。”

Bucky知道Clint已经退出神盾局的时候，有点惊讶，这意味着，他只有在需要拯救地球的时候，才能和Clint并肩作战，鉴于现在他还住在复仇者大厦。告诉他这个消息的是Steve，他隐隐约约感觉到Steve的语气里有些兴奋，他和Clint一样是复仇者，是在高兴Clint会有更多时间留在复仇者里面，还是高兴Clint离开了神盾局，鉴于Steve并不喜欢神盾局。但是他和Natasha呢？

“Steve喜欢你，你知道么？”正在浇花的Clint突然顿住了，转身看了一眼Bucky。“还有，不要浇那么多水，它刚长出来，会淹死的。”Bucky皱着眉毛看着刚冒出几片叶子的幼苗，Clint从医疗室回来后就种下这些草，问他是什么也不回答。“知道了，就在刚才。”Clint似乎对Bucky的话不感到惊讶，“我说，Steve喜欢你，你知道么？”Bucky的语气很较真，“现在知道了。”Clint的语气却很无所谓。“那你为什么不惊讶？”“有什么好惊讶的，Captain的表现，不是很讨厌我，就是喜欢我，这是Natasha说的。”Clint耸了耸肩，他已经在Natasha那里吓到了。“鉴于Steve最近完全不约会女孩子，Natasha说Steve对我有感觉的几率比较大。”

“那你的态度？”他和Steve是从小到大的好朋友，如果Clint选择Steve，他会放手，如果没有，他可以和Steve公平追求。Clint狐疑地看了一眼Bucky，“放心，我知道你喜欢Captain，我不会和你抢的。话说，你们两个是最有可能性的，毕竟，你们两个从小就是好朋友，再加上，你现在是他认识的人中，唯一还活在世上的。。。。。”Bucky听着Clint巴拉巴拉地讲他和Steve在一起是多么天经地义的事情，心底有点烦躁。“听，别说了，Steve和我只是好朋友，我喜欢的是你。”Clint愣了一下，突然笑了起来，“Hey，man，这的确很好笑。”在看见Bucky一脸严肃的之后，Clint才意识到开玩笑的是他自己。“Sorry，James。”“For what？”“For everything。”“是因为Steve吗？还是？”现在Clint很烦躁，他没想到事情会变的如此狗血。“不，不是。只是我没有想到这个问题。我甚至已经买好一个农场。打算过几年就去那里孤独终老。我会很欢迎你和Steve在拯救世界之余来我的农场做客，或者带着你们的孩子去我那里玩耍。可是，这种事情，我真的，要我了怎么回答你？”Clint说到最后才知道自己说了不恰当的话，沉默的气氛很尴尬。他踢了一下放在一边的浇水壶，骂了一句粗话。

“Clint，你不必这样子烦躁的。”天啊，又是Bucky式的温柔，Clint觉得以后他在复仇者大厦过不下去了。“该死的，Don't please。”Clint成功的止住Bucky的话头，然后就这样一言不发的离开了，该死的，他待不下去了，他必须找Natasha聊一聊。Bucky也转过身看着楼下的来来往往的车，Clint可能连谁都不会选，但是他还是有希望的，毕竟，他们有相同的经历。

“James，别太用力了，否则到最后，你和Steve谁都追不到Clint。”高傲的俄罗斯女特工在半路拦截住他，看来Clint已经把事情都告诉他了。“可是，我和Steve什么都还没有做。”Natasha莫名地瞪了他一眼。“是，你们什么都没有做就够逼疯他了，你还想再做什么？”成为复仇者以来，Clint就如同Bruce一样，低调内敛地尽量不出现在公众面前。而今，他突然间知道自己被两个极受关注的人喜欢上了。“他可不是女孩子，被你们喜欢上就欢天喜地的。他也不会像一个女孩子，在你和Steve之间周旋，最后选择一个人。如果你想着和Steve共同竞争，公平追求，这些什么鬼的，想都不要想。”Bucky皱了眉，左手不由自主的蜷了又松。“Natasha，这不公平，为什么不可以？我和Steve喜欢Clint，决定共同追求他，这有错吗？这不是现在恋爱的基本原则吗？”Bucky一脸无辜说得好像他什么都不懂，而且他妈的，他说的都是对的。

“那又怎样？Clint想要的， 你们谁能给。更何况，你们两个完全不适合他。最重要的是，Clint应该是心里有个人了，不是Steve，也不是你。”说到最后，Natasha的眉不知不觉就皱了，她不知道那个人是谁。“他让Clint很痛苦，Clint也想摆脱这种痛苦，但是他没有办法。甚至这让他没有办法适应特工的高强度工作，让他被迫提前退休。”Natasha的语气变得很软弱，她原本应该气势汹汹的，但是眼前这一个男人，说的那一个男人，都令她心软。Bucky是她少女时期的启蒙老师，而Clint是招募她进神盾局的人，她不想也不能让两个人都难过。“我和Steve都没有在闹着玩，Natasha，你该知道。”Bucky拍了拍他的肩膀，反被一手拍掉。“我知道都没有，是Clint他没有办法，朋友就是朋友，能变少，不能再多。”Bucky的眼神暗了暗，他明白，但是他做不到，也不想做到。“我可以，而我，也不会放弃。”Natasha很想不雅地翻个白眼。老冰棍都一样固执，“反正能说的我都说了，还是一样，别太用力，否则最后谁都追不到Clint。”


	3. Chapter 3

然而Bucky和Steve还没有做什么让Clint困扰的事情，就被外派到华盛顿和前往德国了。巧合到让Bucky以为是Natasha搞的鬼，Natasha只是冲着他摆了个脸，姐才没有这个心思去搞鬼呢，别想太多，赶紧滚去华盛顿吧。

曼陀罗长得很快，转眼间就长成了小花苗，Clint不得不把它们搬走，种到别的地方去。退休的生活过于轻松，但并不是好事，轻松的生活只是让他更加的空虚无助。他不得不加长待在训练室和实验室的时间，甚至有一次，他唠叨到Bruce不得不把Hulk放出来和他打一架，才让他消停了一段时间。不用拯救世界的时间过得特别慢，Clint在放松心情的时候，也慢慢接受了和Bucky和Steve不咸不淡的友谊，只要不越界。

Clint让自己靠在Loki的身上，虽然自己并不喜欢这个动作，谁让其他地方都脏乱得不能忍受。Loki几乎是在他的耳边说话的，他不记得是什么，只是有问必答。“你最喜欢的花？”“罂粟。”Loki在他手臂上打圈的手指停了下来，“为什么？”亲昵地在他的耳边亲了亲，Clint偏了偏头，有点儿痒。“毁灭，令人上瘾。”Loki的笑声很轻，如果不是因为他的嘴几乎贴在Clint的耳边，Clint也猜不到。“恩，那真是，很Hawkeye式。让我猜一下，你以前的队友并不知道，你的内心深处，你的想法。”“什么想法？”“邪恶的，叛逆的。你有点神经质，还有你总忍不住做一点恶作剧。你的心里并非想救人，虽然你保护了很多人，但你内心深处从来不是温暖一片的。”Loki听着Clint的笑，干哑的嗓音，像是风吹过山洞，刺耳的悦耳。“这不是你想要的，你喜欢的？”Loki也笑着，手上却把Clint搂抱坐在自己已经有抬头痕迹的硬挺上，让Clint的笑声突然停止了。“I want， I like， but all off is your。”Loki手上的小动作让Clint刚恢复过来的身体又开始发软了。

“其实，我还以为你会喜欢曼陀罗呢。”Clint有些颤抖，连问Loki的声音都有些颤抖，“为什么？”“不可预知的黑暗与死亡，这不正好和你相衬吗？”Clint扭了一下身体，想要躲开Loki的手。“No，我觉得它更配你，什么都知道的神。“恩，为什么？”Loki一点都不介意Clint要逃离他的动作，他是太喜欢了。“如果说它和我的内心相衬，那么它就是你生活的写照。”

被Loki折磨得不轻的Clint说这话虽然有赌气的成分，但也说的没错。自己的生活，自己的未来，不就是不可预知的黑暗与死亡么？不过还好，就算这样，他不是得到这个人了么？“我发现了你，我安全了，强壮了，快乐了。”在挣扎的Clint停住了动作，平息了有些剧烈的心跳，“是吗？”Loki愣了一下，笑了起来，“你太可爱了，那只是。。。”“只是一首诗，我知道。”似乎不满自己被说可爱，Clint掐了一下Loki的腿。Loki不是很在意，亲了一下Clint的侧脸。“你要我说什么？”“你知道我要你说什么的。”Clint停住了所有的动作，连呼吸都收敛了许多。“我要怎么说，Yes or no。”“你就只是，就只是。。。没什么。”Loki能感觉到Clint的身体有点僵硬，有点懊恼，不应该玩，应该把话说出口的。“Cl。。。”Clint突然转身坐在Loki的大腿上，顶了顶两个人的胯部。“嘿，要不要再来一次？”Loki挑了挑眉，“你怎么知道我想要再来一次？”Clint伸手掐了一下他的大腿根部。“如果你的那根东西不顶到我。。。”那个东西在Clint挣扎着要离开的时候,就结结实实地顶在Clint的屁股了。

Bucky回来的时候，伴随着第一场雪，Natasha笑着说；“The winter is coming。”而他已经能不在意地笑了笑，一边帮Natasha拂去肩上的雪花。“Clint呢？”Natasha叹了口气，那个人回来的第一句也是问没有来迎接他的Clint去哪了。“他估计在实验室里陪Bruce做实验，他现在快成为Bruce的助手了。”Natasha看着Bucky的笑，有点恍惚，“James，当年我是你的学生的时候，你曾经这样子对我笑过。”看着他略有点不解的眼神，Natasha摇摇头，“当初你对我笑的时候，我们正在恋爱当中，而如今，你这样笑，是因为Clint。”Bucky脸上的笑意不减，还是伸手拂去又落在Natasha肩上的雪花。“无论怎么样，我都在爱当中。”

Bucky述完职的时候，跟Hill说，自己的机械臂好像出了什么问题，身体检查什么的就顺便在Bruce的实验室里面做就好了。Hill看着Bucky严肃认真的脸，忽然想起Natasha隐隐约约说漏嘴的话，突然间就一脸严肃。“Agent.Baners，虽然神盾局不反对特工们谈恋爱，但是借公徇私，这种事还是不要做为好。”看着Bucky脸上的表情变得很纠结的时候，Hill的心里都要乐死了。“但是，修机械臂要紧，你还是赶紧去吧！”。。。。

Clint并不在实验室，Bucky修护好手臂从实验室里出来的时候想着，Clint回到那里去？然而答案是他并不知道。Steve刚训练完新兵回来，早上离开的时候，Clint还在和Bruce讨论问题。而Bruce因为过于沉迷实验，连Clint什么时候离开的都不知道。直到傍晚的时候，Clint才顶着一身雪花从外面回来。Natasha瞪了一眼想要过去的两个人，意思是，有多远走多远，然后才施施然的走到Clint的身让他陪她去吃晚饭。

醒过来的Bucky打开门就看见Clint匆匆地走远了,衣着单薄甚至没有穿鞋子。Bucky看了一眼窗外的鹅毛大雪，天，他不会要出去吧。拿好了东西，就跟在他的身后。Bucky看着雪地上那一串脚印，眉越皱越深。该死的，他到底跑出来做什么？没一会，就看见那个人跪在一从被雪掩盖的草丛边，双手在扒拉着眼前的那一堆雪。Bucky两三步跨到Clint的身边，将大衣披在他的身上，拉住Clint的手，“你在做什么？下这么大的雪，你就这样跑出来。”Clint反手就把Bucky的手甩开，“你别管我。”Bucky看着Clint扒拉出一从被冻死的植物。“你种的那几棵曼陀罗？”Clint的手有点颤抖的拂过那从已经死的植物，然后颓废般的坐在自己的脚上。直到Clint在发抖的时候，Bucky才意识到Clint在哭，是什么，又为了什么？

Bucky走了过去，将大衣又再一次披在Clint的身上，“忘记它们，它们不属于这个地方的。”Clint低声呢喃着，“I lost it。I lost it。”语气中仿佛带着绝望的哭腔。Bucky将Clint发着抖的双手抓了回来。“Clint，忘了它们吧。你能把它们养这么大就好了。你不能奢求它们在不属于它们的地方开花结果。”Bucky将Clint整个人收在了怀中，才发现Clint抖得很厉害。机械臂一用力，就把Clint整个人抱了起来。再回到大厦之前，Bucky瞄到在角落里，同样也拿着大衣的Steve。

Bucky拿着温毛巾帮Clint捂了一下被冻红的脚，“Clint，虽然我不知道你为什么那么在意那几株曼陀罗。但是它既然已经死了，就再重新养，没什么大不了的。既然曼陀罗不合适，那你就换适合的养。”Clint依旧未从伤心缓过来的样子，但眼睛却已经从无神到聚焦到Bucky的身上。“适合的？什么是适合的？适合我的，还是适合纽约的？”

Bucky有一瞬间的卡住，Clint似乎是在说人，而不是在说植物。“适合你的。”Bucky的喉结在上下滑动着，他正蹲在Clint的面前，他一伸手就可以抚上Clint的脸。然而事实是，Clint冰冷的手指正好抚在Bucky温热的脖子上，而且好像一用力就可以掐死他。“那你觉得什么适合我？”Bucky感觉Clint冰冷的指尖滑过他温热的皮肤，从指尖直到心脏的冰冷与悸动。“I don't know， maybe me。”Clint的指尖停在Bucky的喉结上，然后他就听见Clint低低的笑声，“Maybe？Maybe?Right，maybe。”Clint的眼眸半垂，他在想着些什么？Bucky顿了一下，伸手压住他的脖子，将Clint拉了下来，吻上了他以为有可能一直吻不到的双唇。Bucky尝到了血腥味，但是，他没有停下。“就算是我求你，就请你考虑一下，放下那个人，接受我或者Steve。”似乎过了很久的时间，Bucky相信，他听到了Clint说OK。

Clint再见到Jane的时候，一向坚毅的女科学家裹着毯子，喝着热可可，一副疲惫不堪，甚至悲痛欲绝模样。Natasha一脸严肃的坐在她身边安慰她。半天，Jane才恢复过来，“Thor，Thor他和阿斯加德一起消失了。诸神黄昏是阿萨神族的命运,阿斯加德的人会消失，然后重生。”原本在一边摆弄武器的Bucky都停下手里的动作，可见这个消息是多么不可思议。“那Loki呢？”在所有人都意外Clint问这个问题的时候，Bucky却皱起了眉头，将手紧紧地蜷成一团。“他和Thor一起消失了，但是，因为他不是阿萨神族，Loki是霜巨人，所以他不会重生。”Natasha看着Clint的神色，从终于释放到欲哭无泪的样子。“Clint，你没事吧。”Clint捋了一下自己的脸，恢复到他平常的样子。“吖，我没事。”Clint拍了一下自己的大腿，清了清嗓子，“别担心，Thor还会重生的，不是吗？”Natasha看了一眼有点异常的Clint，他是真的不懂Jane的心情，还是假的不懂。“可是到Thor重生还不知道要多久，而Jane可能等到吗？”Jane并没有Natasha想象中的那么痛苦，“Thor说，等整个阿萨神族回归，他可以请求他的父亲，赐予我不朽之身。只是，我有点害怕，我不知道，我能不能等到Thor回来，那么漫长无望的岁月，要我怎么办？”Jane的话一句又一句刻在Clint的心上，温柔带着哭腔的女声一刀一刀地在雕刻Clint的心。被伤害的坚韧疮痍的心灵。

“你心底的那个人是Loki？”Clint摸了摸咖啡杯的边缘，手指不停地滑动，默认了。Bucky虽然有点惊讶，但仔细一想却有可能。“所以，那个让你痛苦的人，也是他？”Bucky走过去坐在Clint的身边。“恩。”Clint抬头想说些什么，却又没有说。“Hey,我不是在批评你的，只是。。。反正，你已经答应我说会放下他。我也不必纠结他曾经在你的心中占有一席之地。”Clint再次看向Bucky，也开了口。“对不起。”“What？”“我做不到，做不到放下她。”Clint放下咖啡杯，“James，我昨天晚上想了一夜，或许你很适合我，但是，我并不爱你，也不爱Steve。”Bucky捏住Clint的肩膀，不让他离开。“你是说，前天晚上的那个吻，那个承诺，都会是没发生过的吗？”

“对不起，我承认，那是我一时心软。”Clint一直低着头，甚至连Bucky的眼睛都没有看一眼。“心软，你为什么不一直心软下去？”Clint没有错，他一直都没有说过他会喜欢上他，他只是给过他一点微弱的希望，让他以为他有可能，Clint有可能会喜欢上他。“我。。。”Bucky看了一眼青筋暴起的双臂，最后还是放开了。“我知道，我不该强求。你也别说对不起了。没有谁对不起谁，只是我想得太简单了。”Clint咬咬牙，离开了沙发，“对不起。。。”

“Clint，很抱歉,Bucky没有来送你。”Steve的眉毛皱成一团，他原以为这是他和Bucky的公平竞争，后来他知道他没希望，默默地在那个角落选择了退出。才发现，他们两个都是在追逐，都不曾赶上。“我知道，他不来也好，免得我不知道怎么面对他。”Clint抱了一下眼前这个男人，有些许感慨，但最终都放下了。“我的农场还是很欢迎你们的，欢迎你们在拯救世界的空闲时间来我的农场做客。”Clint看着Wanda一脸悲伤，伸过手将他搂在怀里，亲了一下额头。“特别是你，Little girl，如果和Vision吵架了，记得告诉我，我会回来找他算账的。”

“任务，还有任务，Master。”直觉时间来不及的Clint推开Loki。Loki还依旧抓着Clint的手臂，将他限制在近距离的范围内，那双绿色的眼眸那么的动情。“我发现了你，我安全了，强壮了，快乐了。是的，所有一切都是因为你，My hawkeye。”Clint愣了一下，伸手拉了一下Loki的西装领。“Yes， My master.”

颠肺流离的爱情。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1、诸神的黄昏是阿萨神族之上的神安排令阿萨神族不断死亡和重生的循环  
> 2、曼陀罗花原产于墨西哥。广泛分布于世界温带至热带地区。中国各地均有分布。  
> 3、黑色曼陀罗：不可预知的黑暗、死亡和颠沛流离的爱。无间的爱和复仇，凡间的无爱与无仇，被伤害的坚韧疮痍的心灵，生的不归之路


	4. 心术

今生的约欠一个再见，伤痕从此不肯复原，  
如果思念能回收眼泪，时间会不会治愈从前。

Loki在少年复仇者队里面已经有一段时间了，还不错，除去从老的复仇者大厦回来之后，梦境不断。那是他第一次去旧复仇者大厦，不知为何他有种很熟悉的感觉，就好像他曾经去过那个地方。还有那个地方似乎有些熟悉的东西，或者有什么熟悉的人。但是，现实的记忆中，他什么都没有找到，那么就是重生之前的自己的那一份记忆，可是，那一个Loki的大部分记忆都被Thor抹去，他什么都不记得。

梦境很恍惚，他一开始只能记住的就是Master，还有弓箭，说到弓箭，他们队伍里好像有个人就是使用弓箭的，鹰眼Kata Bishop。Loki观察了Kata几天，却发现Kata不是梦里的蓝眼睛，Kata也没有梦里的那个人那么高，还有梦里的那个人应该是个男的。毕竟女性应该不会有那么粗壮的身材，粗粝的皮肤，还有厚重的呻吟。是的，神也会做春梦，而且还是和男生的春梦，但是，天知道，在去旧复仇者大厦之前，他偶尔做的春梦都是和女性的，都是大胸翘臀的性感女性，怎么一夜之间就变成男的？

在和Thor探讨这件事之前，Loki查了一下档案，恩，一代鹰眼，是个弓箭手，蓝眼翘臀（略掉），但是退出复仇者之后就下落不明了，连他黑入神盾局的机密档案后，都没能发现什么。Loki不知道为什么，Thor似乎很在意他提起一代鹰眼Clint Barton。在他问了Clint的事后，Thor就从阿斯加德来到了地球了，一见面就劈头盖脸问他是不是全想起来了。在Loki将所知道的告诉他之后，Thor总算冷静下来了。听着Thor将事情一件一件讲给他听，Loki从惊讶变到疑惑，再到最后对自己的嫌弃，“原来之前，我是那么令人讨厌的一个人啊。”Thor语重心长的说：“Brother，其实你没有那么的混蛋，都是我的错。”Loki有点不耐烦地摆摆手，“别替我开脱罪名。不过，我和众神三圣母谈好条件，只要我立一功就可以保妥一个罪名。放心，我会努力的。”

Thor叹了一口气，Loki和众神三圣母谈条件他自然是知道的，这意味着，Loki会知道之前自己到底做了什么，“所以，那个Clint Barton在哪里？为什么我找不到他后来的下落。”Thor的眼神有点闪烁，“我也不知道，我重生之后回来中庭，那时候Clint已经不在复仇者联盟了。问了其他人，能知道的人没有几个，而且都选择守口如瓶。特别是Wanda，当初我说也救你回来的时候，气得把我揍了一顿。”Loki的脸色更不好看了，难怪一直不待见他，没想到是这个原因。

最后Loki是从Kata那里套出来的，说漏嘴的Kata恨不得一锤子锤死Loki。然后才反应,过来得到地址就要离开的Loki。“不许你去打扰Clint。”原本很得意的Loki有点不开心，为什么全世界的人都阻止他去找Clint。原本他是没想去的，毕竟他不知道他能不能面对，那个他曾经爱的人。“为什么你们都不让我去，我偏去。”Loki任性起来也是没人能治得了他的。“好吧，那至少让我跟着你去。”Kata没办法只好亲自去向Clint道歉。“你不能告诉别人，你别忘了我之前是恶作剧之神。”Kata看着刚二十出头的Loki，不禁翻了个白眼，Loki从来就只会口头威胁他们。

他们是偷偷开了飞机溜走的，在越接近目的地的时候，Loki就越紧张，就像是当年情窦初开的时候，遇见来看望自己的Sif，那么美丽，惊为天人，差点没被Thor揍一顿，才知道，那是他的嫂子。但是这不一样，这个男人是他爱过的，和他发生过关系的人，甚至，如果可能的话，说不定就在一起的人，好吧，和曾经的他。Kata在离那栋肉眼可见的房子还有几百米的时候下降了，有些担心，有些不解。“放心吧，从那边尽头树林开始，一直到停机坪，都是Clint的。他养了很多动物，飞机停太近会吓到它们的。”Kata关好设备，不知从哪里掏出一堆Loki没见过的东西，塞进飞机配置的超级跑车。正准备坐上车的Loki突然去开后备箱，呵，果然又是一堆东西。“你每一次来都带那么多东西吗？”Kata一脸淡然的点点头，“大部分是给动物的。虽然是天然放牧，但是现代科技，有些东西还是很好用的。还有一部分是Wanda和织网人送的各种家常物什。偶尔有其他人送的东西。”好吧，Wanda送他还理解的，在Thor的话中，他知道Clint就像Wanda的父亲那样照顾他。“Peter不是最崇拜Stark吗？怎么从来不知他和Clint？”

车一下就从飞机后仓门下去了，Kata按了一个按钮，后仓门就自动关上了。“因为所有人，只有Clint有这个耐心和Peter聊天，听Peter说话，还能忍住不和他开打。虽然他们第一次见面就是开打。”Kata口中的Clint是个开朗随和的人，那他怎么会那么早就离开复仇者？他记得Thor说，脱离他之后的Clint虽然看起来很好，但是实际上一直在自己忍受着，噩梦与愧疚，到后来甚至还压上了Pietro。Loki突然有些怯弱，在知道这些后，他怎么还敢来见Clint？在越靠近那一栋房子的时候，Loki越有跳车的冲动。

Loki刚下车的时候，有一只小狗就从房子里面， 一边旺旺旺地，一边从他们跑来。“Arrow，好久不见。”Kata一边示意Loki把东西搬进去，一边抱起狗狗往里面走。Loki忽视了后备箱里的一堆东西， 只挑了几件不是很重的，提了过去。刚走到阶梯前，Loki就看见一个白发老人，打开门，从里面走出来，“Kiddo，怎么那么快就又来了？”老人似乎没有看见他，Kata放下小狗就冲老人给个大大的拥抱。“Clint，哪里快了，都快的三个月了。”Loki就那样看着他们两个人互动。老人的脸上布满岁月的痕迹，但是还能依稀辨认出是当年那一个特工。有一刻，Loki觉得自己的心脏似乎停止了，是那个人，那个Loki曾经爱上的人。

“对了，Clint，这个是我之前和你说过的，加入我们队伍的神，Loki。”Loki看着那个人看向他的眼睛，是的，是那双出现在梦中的眼睛，只不过吗，这双眼睛，经历了更多的岁月的渲染，没有以前那么蓝，带着点点的灰。他看得出Clint脸上悲伤的表情，他多想伸手帮他抚平眉间的皱纹，但是他迈不开自己的步伐，所有的情绪铺天盖地而来的时候，他就僵在那里，看着Clint一步一步地向他走来，“Loki，是吧。你长得，和他真像。”他看着Clint眼中氤氲的眼泪，提在手中的东西都掉在地上了，终于忍不住伸手将Clint搂在怀里，“Sorry，Clint。”

Kata明显感觉到Loki和Clint之间有什么，她不好打破。“Clint我记得后车厢有东西还没有搬下来，我去搬了。”甚至还把Arrow带走了，留下Loki和Clint在屋顶采光最好的书房里，“想要喝点什么，啤酒吗？我记得二十刚出头的小伙子都很喜欢喝酒的。”如果忽略掉白发，Clint的背影还是和梦里的一模一样。“我，我喝咖啡。”听着Loki有点结巴的声音，正在倒酒的Clint突然一笑，“连习惯也一样。”转手还是给他倒了一杯咖啡。在Clint要端过来的时候，Loki突然两三步走到他的面前，很自然的接了过来。Clint楞了一下，摇了摇头。

两个人坐在沙发上，有一搭没一搭的聊着天，Loki一直很紧张，很多话都说不上来。最后终于在Clint要把话题扯到天外的时候，Loki开了口，“你是我曾经爱上的人。”Clint又愣了一下，摇摇头，“我不知道，我不知道Loki有没有爱上我。”Loki不安的握着咖啡杯，“如果根据我的感觉，还有Thor的话，我想我是一直爱着你的。”看着Clint愣住的脸，Loki甚至能想象出，如果是Clint年轻的模样做出这个表情，那一定可以用很Cute来形容。“我，我、、、、那不可能，他爱上的只是那个臣服，能被掌控的Clint Barton而已。”Clint恢复了正常的模样，让Loki不禁有些可惜，“可是我一直以为是你不爱我，虽然，我没有那一段记忆，但Thor记得。他说，我和他并肩做的要求只有一个，让我能来地球看你，直到诸神黄昏前，Thor说，我来到地球的次数已经很多次了。每一次都是以不同的面貌去见你的，你工作的时候，你逛街的时候，你赖在复仇者大厦的时候，你约会的时候，每一次见你之后，我都会很痛苦。直到最后一次，我又来到了中庭，因为你受伤了，我很担心。可是，我却只能站在医疗室的门外，听着你和冬日战士谈论你有多想摆脱我，谈论我是你痛苦的根源。Thor说，那时候的我很淡定的讲这些话告诉了他，他以为我已经放下你了。然而，事实是，我并没有放下，原本可以避开诸神黄昏的我，选择了和阿斯加德一起消失，不能重生。”Loki并没有意识到自己哭了，他甚至到没有意识到，这段感情，这段经历，并不属于他，那是属于曾经的他的爱情，但是他却感受那么真实，真实的让他难以呼吸，真实到，他以为自己爱上了，坐在面前白发苍苍的Clint。

Clint安静了很久之后，突然间笑了出来，多么荒谬的事实，Loki直到消失了，还以为着Clint并不爱他。而他，直到Loki消失之后，才意识到，自己已经爱上了他。“太晚了，都太晚了，一切都太晚了。。。。”Loki看着带着哭腔的Clint，突然间伸手拂过他的白发，滑落到下巴，看着他的白发变成黑发，“不，一切都不会晚，你看。”Clint停住了笑，低头看着自己手上的黑斑和皱纹逐渐的消失，双手变成年轻时的模样。Clint转过头，借着落地窗的反光，看清楚自己现在的模样。不是成为复仇者时的模样，而是自己还在马戏团，二十出头的模样，和现在的Loki年龄相仿的模样。

Loki笑着看着Clint一脸不可置信，“我可是神，你忘了。”Loki看着Clint澄澈如海的双眼，吻了上去，他搂住Clint僵住的腰身，恣意地入侵他嘴里的每一个角落。他的吻技很生涩，毕竟已经不是活了上千年，睡了不少女神的神了。他的记忆只有二十年，而他对Clint的肢体记忆，甚至是从现在才开始的，他模仿着书上所说的，生涩地勾起Clint的舌头，纠缠着。

这是他和Loki吗？Clint想着，他们两个终于走到一起了吗？或许是吧。他也变回年轻的模样，而现在，早就允许同性结婚，科技也发展到他们不用担心子嗣的问题。不，Loki是半神，说不定不用改造谁，他们两个也不用担心子嗣的问题。而且，如果可以，他也可以被赋予不朽之身，他也可以和Loki一直走下去。象Loki和Thor的父母一样，直到下一个诸神黄昏，诸神黄昏，诸神黄昏，可是，他爱的Loki已经在诸神黄昏消失了。

Loki看着推开他的Clint，有些不满，Clint捂住胸口，沉默了一会，突然抑制不住的大笑起来，“把我变回来吧。”Loki以为自己听错了“What？”“把我变回来。”Clint一字一顿的说，“为什么，这样不是很好吗，我们可以在一起了？”Clint听着Loki的话，继续笑着。“为什么，因为你不爱我，我也不爱你。”Clint的手一挥，就像是莎士比亚的戏剧演员一般。“开什么玩笑，我刚才不是说了吗？你刚才不是承认了吗？”Clint看着Loki稚嫩的脸，摇了摇头，真的不是他。“Loki，你并不爱我。你只是受记忆力那一份情感的影响，你还太稚嫩，那一份感情对你来说太重，让你以为你真的爱上了我。”Clint低声地说，Loki抓住他的衣服，摇了摇头，“并不是这样的，我感觉得到，它那么真实。”

“Loki，你感觉那么真实，还是因为那是曾经的你的一份感情，你不是他，更不是我爱的他，你只是，你只是Loki，但不是那个（that）Loki。”Clint推开Loki的手，将杯中的威士忌一口气喝光，坐到另一只椅子上。“你凭什么说我不是Loki，我就是Loki，我还是阿斯加德那个恶作剧之神。”Clint撰着那个空酒杯，低着头，“那个Loki他会真的恶作剧所有的人。那个Loki高傲自满，他不会去帮助任何人。那个Loki轻视人类，视之如蝼蚁。那个Loki满心伤痕，满心的痛苦。那个Loki其实很懦弱，他需要一份安全感。而你不是，你积极，谦虚，又充满自信，正直又阳光，是他的反面，而我爱的，是那个躲在黑暗里的Loki，而不是这个能站在阳光下的Loki。”Clint看着一言不发低着头的Loki，是的，他们两个只是拥有一个相同的躯壳，里面的灵魂却是完全相反的。“所以，把我变回来，然后离开吧。”、、、、、

Kata看着一身戾气的Loki从楼上走下来，吓了一跳，“Loki，怎么了，Clint呢？”Kata轻轻地扶住Loki，安慰地拍拍他的肩头，“他很好，在楼上。”从门外跑进来的Arrow‘旺’的一声又跑上了楼。“可是，我怎么办？我怎么办？我是真的爱他的。”Kata扶不住Loki，只能随着他跪在了地上、、、、、、

今生的约说了再见，怎样的挥别都是纪念。  
如果思念让心温暖甘甜，时间已经治愈从前。


End file.
